Juego de Hermanos
by Orihara Shizuo
Summary: Que pasa si Prusia se encierra durante semanas y Alemania inetenta sacarlo de ella? Resultado: Una guerra entre hermanos que se desatara cuando Alemania envie de crucero a Prusia y este intente escapar por todos los medios con sus compañeros del BFT...Fail Summary Pro favor lean


**Hola~ :D**

**Hetalia no me pertene, es de Hidekaz**

* * *

POV ALEMANIA

-kesesese~

-Otra ves...- Creo que llebo al menos tres semanas escuchando la misma risa sin parar, algo que hubiera resultado estresante a cualquiera de no ser porque yo he vivido mas de 200 años escuchandola, la unica diferencia es que ahora mi hermano se encuentra encerrado en su habitacin y no ha salido ni hablado durante todo ese tiempo. He intentado combenserle de abandonar aquel cuarto pero parese hayarse bien con una laptop y los platos de comida que le mando por la ventana cada ves que le escucho quejarse de hambre aunque no estoy se guro de que se los coma.

-kesese, ese idiota de España- grito derrepente,al parecer de alguna imagen o publicacion de internet de las que ha estado riendose ultimamente.

Yo se que mi hermano no es una persona muy prudente o que tome las mejores desiciones cuando no se trata del campo de batalla, pero no se exactamente como es que llego a la conclusion de encerrarse en ese cuarto, lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que un dia entro a la casa azotando la puerta de una patada y sosteniendo una caja negra.

FASHBACK

El ojiazul se encontraba sentado tranquilamente en un sillon leyendo un libro de su basta biblioteca cuando derrepente se habrio de un portazo la puerta y por ella entraba un albino sosteniendo una caja negra como si fuera un trofeo, este dirigio la mirada hacia el rubio y corrio a mostrarsela.

-Mira West. Japon me dio un regalo de cumpleaños

-regalo?- pregunto extrañado el menor ya que nadie sabia cuando era exactamente

-si, me voy al mi habitacion a probarla- dijo y se marcho

-probarla?- penso Alemania un momento antes de seguir con su lectura y perderse en las letras.

FIN DEL FLASBACK

Una semana despues Japon me pregunto si mi hermano habia disfrutado de su regalo que al pareser era una laptop y la razon de que no haya salido durante un mes. Al principio no le interrumpi ya que tenia tiempo desde la ultima vez en que el disfrutaba de su cumpleaños, pero a las dos semanas llame a la puerta para hacerle salir y no me respondio. No he tenido tiempo de hablarle a causa del trabajo pero he desidido que hoy me tomare el dia para sacarlo.

Me dirigi ala puerta y toque.

-Solo deja la comida ahi.- respondio con su tipica vos rasposa.

-No vine a dejar comida, abre la puerta.

silencio

-kesese west, en estos momentos estoy muy ocupado asi que..

No deje que terminara la frase, tire la puerta de un golpe y entre. Nunca hubiera imaginado que el viviera en tales condiciones.

Las luces estaban apagadas las sabanas se encontraban en el suelo tiradas, los platos de comida que le mande, vasios y amontonados en una esquina y el estaba sobre la cama abrazando su laptop y aplastandose contra la pared evitando la luz que ahora iluminaba medio cuarto. Eso era algo TOTALMENTE diferente a la habitacion de hace 28 dias totalmente pulcra y ordenada, no tenia idea de que una simple computadora podria cambiar tanto a una persona, pero eso me ayudo a tomar una desicion.

-No puedes seguir viviendo asi hermano, sal de este cuarto.

-Yo se perfectamente cuando algo no es bueno para mi awesome persona y no veo nada de malo en estar en mi asombroso cuarto..

-Durante un mes- termine, me acerque a donde el estaba e intente quitarle el aparto pero el lo tomo con mas fuerza y se paro sobre la cama.

-Que intentas west?

-damela

-quieres que te enseñe a usar una?

-no, quiero que me la des.

-para que?

-la voy a guardar

-pero la estoy usando y es mia- resongo

-no has salido,apenas has comido y no has limpiado, no te dejare usarla mas- dije mientras le arrebataba la laptop.

-hey espera..

-toma-interrumpi extendiendole tres boletos para un crusero que me habia entregado Mexico y que no habia tenido la oportunidad de usar, los miro un momento antes de preguntar:

-para que me das esto?

-Escoje dos personas para que te acompañen y haz tus maletas te vas de viaje.

-viaje?

-Iras en un crucero por toda America

-Por America?! no quiero ir en un crucero, yo me quedo.

-No te pregunte- respondi secamente mientras me iba a guardar su "regalo"- y si no estas listo ni has escojido con quienes ir para esta tarde, te sacare a patadas e iras con Hungria y Austria. Lo ultimo que alcanse a escuchar fue un "maldicion!".

Continuara

* * *

**Reviews?**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo**

**Donde verdaderamente empieza la historia!**


End file.
